Say All I Need
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: No Summary. Just Go Surprise Yourself.


"Kagome, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the group because there was something she wanted to say. They were standing next to the well. A little too much space between them, for Kagome's sake. "Inuyasha, I know you love Kikyou, and I know you don't care about my feelings I just wanted to say-" Inuyasha cut her off by coming closer.

"Who said that? I'll kill them! Who said that your feelings didn't matter! I care about you, Kagome! You should know that!"  
>Inuyasha was getting mad about the space between them these past few days. He wanted to know why!<br>He put both his hands on both sides on her face. His forehead to hers. "Kagome, your everything to me! Your my life! I would do anything to make that smile come upon that beautiful face." His smile was little.

"Inuyasha, you mean that!" Kagome's tears came down.

"Kagome I love you."  
>She gasped as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "Inuyasha, I can't believe it." Kagome sobbed.<p>

"Believe what?" He smirked. "That you love me. Cause I love you too." She looked up at him. Inuyasha leaned in. He let his lips brush over hers. Kagome took the courage and made the move to kiss him. He pulled her closer as hard as he could by her waist. To make the kiss deeper he pushed her head closer. He broke away so she can breathe. "Inuyasha," Kagome moaned. Inuyasha licked her neck.

"Kagome, I want you." He breathed out._ Inuyasha. I want you too but I can't,_ "Inuyasha take me now."  
>With that he carried her to their hut. They had to separate a hut because of Sango's kids. He kicked and slammed the door with his feet. He went upstairs to Inu- I mean their room.<p>

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want me like this."  
>"I would be honored." He smiled with charm. He put her on the bed gently. He kissed her lightly. He went down more to her jaw, and neck. When he reached her shoulder, he looked up at her. "Whenever you want me to stop tell me okay?" Kagome nodded. He pulled her right shoulder out of her shirt. He licked, kissed, and suck the whole shoulder. I must own her body. Then he lifted her up, and took off her shirt. "Kagome I just want you to just sit and relax, let me do everything." He put took off his shirt too. He buried his face in between her breast. Oh how I love you so. "Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha took her bra off and played with her nipple. He began to suck on the other breast. "Don't tease." She said. His chuckled. Kagome's breathing was going heavy.<p>

_A little too heavy. _

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed out.

He kissed down to her belly. He licked her belly button. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. "What?" He asked and a smile. "How do you expect me to relax, if you keep on teasing me !" She shouted. "Okay, okay Kagome. Calm down." He reached up to her face. He gently kissed her. "I love you." He said. He took off her skirt. Along with his pants. The sight from Kagome was clear. His length. "Stop starin', your getting me embarrassed." Inuyasha blushed. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. I will be a happy angel. He put the tip at her entrance, just to make sure. No sigh. He pushed himself in, as slow as he could. Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome I'm sorry." He wiped the tears away. "It's okay, its not your fault." He waited for her to take a use to the feeling. He knew when she was ready when she started to rock her hips. He pushed slowly in, and then back out. Soon he was thrusting and pounding in her as hard as he could. "Kagome," He breathed out.

"Inuyasha, I'm-I'm coming," Kagome moaned. "Me too." He answered back. A few move thrusts and they both hit their limit. They both shouted to the moon. Inuyasha collapsed on her. "Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She shook her head no. "Say you love me before I go." He sat up and pulled her to his lap. "What are you talking about? Where are you going!" She looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm dying."

"What! No your not! Let's take you to your world to help you!" He was about to take her, but she stopped him.

"I tired everything. I'm dying Inuyasha. You can do anything about it. Just stay here. I would love to die in your arms." He was crying.

"No..." He murmured. "That's why you kept distance from me!" She nodded.

"Say it." She said.

He looked in her eyes to see if she was really dying.  
>She was.<p>

"Kagome, I just, simply love you." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. One more time.

_Do you know where the end is?_  
><em>Do you think you can see it?<em>  
><em>Until you get there,<em>  
><em>Go on.<em>

The kiss was empty.

_Go ahead and scream it._

He knew she wasn't kissing back for a reason.

_Just say._

"I Love You."


End file.
